birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Winnie Bear
Charaters-Miku,BOD,Winnie bear,Jenny,Raina,Issac smk,Elephant and Piggie Idea=Planet sheen,Rocket monkey,Star vs,Gravity falls Ep.0-The Wizard Boy(Fanboy 1A) Plot:Miku is bored and finds a convention to go to a admits that bod’s a wizard meanwhile elephant and piggie complete a contest Code:He’s Not Normal Ep.1-Stressed out Plot:After the events of mecha mutant-Jenny,Raina,and Issac are hanging out with BOD and Miku which is getting insane of all the things that’s happening and so one day miku goes out at night and finds a mystery ring to turn something into real life and she turned winnie the pooh into real life and she called him winnie bear and they go on adventures together to stop the stress. Code:Look out for the KEEPER Ep.2-Imaginary World Plot:Miku and Winnie bear create a prank for bod and gets bod trapped into a cloudy planet and miku with winnie bear gotta find save bod or they will die Code:Their still here Ep.3-Dorky Party Plot:SMK hangs out with miku and they have a party in SMK’s house Code:It’s Humpday Ep.4-2Spooky4Me Plot:It’s halloween and miku gets trapped in a house full of masks without winnie bear,meanwhile elephant and piggie are playing a vr game and get sucks into it Code:Whatever you know their’s jumpscares Ep.5-How stupid am I? Plot:Bod is annoyed with miku so he takes miku to stupid management class and was a bad idea! Code:Search for the brain or die in the game Ep.6-Rock it! Rocket Plot:Miku and winnie bear go to a field trip to see about moons and they go teleported to the moon Code:The First Rocket was searched in 1990s Ep.7-Flap bird Flap Plot:Miku and winnie bear find out that flappy bird is cancelled but they were good at it and so they have a challenge to miku between bod to see who wins better(It’s neither of them) Code:There was never a mario Ep.8-Wireless not figured out Plot:The lights go out but have 50 percent of there found before the wifi gets fixed at 7:00 at 12 a clock Code:They lied to me im so blind darkness is coming Ep.9-Evil Siri Plot:Siri 2.0 got released and miku got trapped into the phone which siri and bod gets help to rescue her Code:Machinery leads to catastrophe Ep.10-Robot Pig(Spinoff of elephant and piggie) Plot:Elephant and piggie find out that if they create the best robot they win a big trampoile Code:Put back me togeher agian Ep.11-Alone Plot:Miku gets annoyed with winnie bear then suddenly the world goes into a void Code:She can’t see me but I wonder why? Ep.12-Freeze! Plot:Bod goes to a performace and his face gets suck which miku gotta help him with Code:Puppets are stood still and enjoy the storm from the town tonight Ep.13-The Real Winnie Plot:A machine build by raina can teleport anywhere and turns winnie bear into miku and miku to winnie bear Code:They had fun today but let’s not forget the masters of the government Ep.14-Please Stand By Plot:A scientist has delivered a passage of a box that can create robots and they can do things anyone can do and winnie bear is jealous Code:Daylight has hearts while possissing is moonlight,Robots are emotional whilethe baggage of fright is known Ep.15-Chickened out Plot:Elephant and piggie hang out with miku and later find out she has chicken pox which turns her into a chicken and elephant + piggie must save her Code:All Cickens are white not black magic Ep.16-Notice Me Plot:A group of girls get a show which gets popular so fast that people don’t know miku anymore and miku wants people to notice them Code:If only tattoos had a view of fear with the regret of things to forgot Ep.17-24/7 Mall Plot:Miku and winnie bear hang out at the mall and a lot of stuff happens Code:A Paradox of hours can be solid for eggs Ep.18-Trans-Gendered Plot:Miku has a dream when she turns into a boy and gotta save the world before the dream ends Code:I always want to see dressed black suits for the heads Ep.19-M.A.S.C.O.T.S(Mega Ape Super Crazy Over totally screwy) Plot:One day bod finally gets his own winnie bear but goes down hill and miku goes to school with mascots Code:30 Years from now they will have a mystery Ep.20-Ads of Aids Plot:Everyday miku watch ads it gives her aids which are special aids and turns her into a crazy demon.So winnie bear must save her Code:One Stubborn kid from new jersey can’t be creative by the twins of triangles Ep.21-Crafty LifeStyle Plot:A contest hosts in the fairy world and miku with winnie bear join to create their own crafts but get distracted by the world exploration Code:Fun and Games are good by the reactions for excels Ep.22-Newer Times Plot:It’s an anniversy of the dark ages and the friends of bod and miku join for a acting stage for today’s show Code:Be known that problems are tiny Ep.23-Lost of Wonders Plot:This shows the origin story of the creation of winnie bear Code:A simple man by whispers has ears on your side Ep.24-Isle of Onions Plot:BOD is mad that all the food has been stolen and miku finds out a bunch of gnomes want it so they can turn it into real food Code:Flowers from divorced girls from 6 hours Ep.25-Kon'nichiwa Chūgoku(Hello China) Plot:Bod,Miku,and Raina go to china and see that a bunch of pandas were taken the a zoo and miku goes around helping out while BOD saves the jungle of bamboo Code:The Prophecy is far but give up on the embraced change Ep.26-Darken Memories Plot:BOD had a amazing idea that he had but forget about it becuase he did not wrote it in his TO DO LIST and BOD asks miku for help and they travel into the mind of BOD(This is the second time BOD meets winnie bear) Code:Game Over time to start fun of corrupted lives of survives Ep.27-Partners from Crime Plot:Elephant and piggie get captured in crime and it’s up to miku to save them Code:When past gets trapped dreams are nightmares free Ep.28-Growing Zombies Plot:Minion sells miku seeds that turn into zombies and can’t die from sunlight so miku and winnie bear must go to a graveyard mansion to find ingriedents to destory the zombies Code:10 Days on the week can seal a chain deal of the lost prophecy Ep.29-Prank Master Plot:It’s april fools day and miku with winnie bear must survive from all the pranks for one day from elephant and piggie Code:Faded pranks of the sun today is done in memories of the trees from the real world Ep.30-Ahoy! Plot:BOD has hiden a treasure around the streets which leads a trap and miku,winnie bear,elephant and piggie must explore the treasure Ep.31-Shrinking Bird Plot:Miku accidently’s shrinks bod and miku must un shrink him Ep.32-Eyes on the prize Plot:Elephant and piggie must find the prize from the cereal which laters turns out that miku has it and then they rage Ep.33-Lemon Stand Plot:Elephant and Piggie host a lemon stand to versus miku with winnie bear Ep.34-Freeze Plot:Someone plays freeze tag in the park and miku joins in and then minion gives the guy a mint which is possision him into bigfoot Ep.35-8Bits Plot:Winnie bear and Miku get travel into a video game and fight off baddies and wins prizes Ep.36-Lockdown Plot:Elephant and Piggie get trapped in school while they can join a convetion of anime Ep.37-The Future Plot:Miku and Winnie bear stop minion in his secert lab then they travel to time before winnie bear doesn’t iggest Ep.38-Golf Gang Plot:Miku vs Bod in the golf center while it’s midnight at night rainy Ep.39-Society of Clay Plot:Miku,Winnie bear,and Bod go to a bet that their is a legend of a clay monster which can remeber memories Ep.40-Trapped Plot:Elephant and Piggie go explore the abanonded mansion and see maybe ghosts on the way Ep.41-Eastern Egg Plot:It’s easter and miku with winnie bear go in the wrong way and see may ancient eggs which are held by ponies Ep.42-Zodiac Empire Plot:Elephant and Piggie go to a trip into a attarction of the zodiac which turn the statue of animals into real life mutants Ep.43-Im Out of here! Plot:After the attraction they get trapped in a science lab which is in ruins and find two portal guns then fight of a sphere Robot which they must escape and fast Ep.44-It’s just for kids Plot:After escaping the science lab elephant and piggie join a football team so they can win a trophy of football but turns into hell Ep.45-Meow Plot:Miku gets a pet but the housekeeper wants to keep the pet if miku can’t control the pet Ep.46-Too Much Food Plot:Elephant and Piggie work at wendy’s but turns bad when they make too much food Ep.47-This little piggy Plot:Miku gives the cat to elephant and piggie for babysitting but go chaos Ep.48-The Package Plot:A new neighbor comes to town and has a passage which miku wants to know what’s happing in the house and in the passage which can lead to gold Ep.49-Torture the Game Plot:Elephant and piggie join a game on tv but you may wonder what’s gonna happen Ep.50-Invaders of Nightmaress Plot:Winnie bear gets kidnapped by minion’s dark invaders of nightmares and miku with bod must save her before the minion destroy’s the world ' ' Ep.1-Glowing Eyes Plot:Elephant and Piggie try to find miku’s cat and it’s lost in the forest and they gotta find it Ep.2-Where the wild things are Plot:Elephant and Piggie get into the land of winnie bear with miku and then find a secert forest which leads a factory Ep.3-Rubix Duel Plot:Miku and Winnie bear get a rubix cube and have a duel with it Ep.4-Tales from the unknown Plot:Miku has a another mysterious dream about winnie bear that gets insane Ep.5-Rival Plot:One day miku has left winnie bear alone at the house and finds a friend for winnie bear must turns into a rival Ep.6-Reversed Plot:Miku and Winnie bear travel into a oppoiste universe and must complete the task trials of the world Unknown ' ' Ep.1-Littering(R and M 12A) Ep.2-Citizen Model(R and M 12B) Ep.3-Spare me(R and M 13B) Ep.4-The Apartment(R and M 14A) Ep.5-Im an angel(R and M 15B) Ep.6-Party Animal(R and M 16A) Ep.7-Impressions(R and M 16B) Ep.8-No Presser(R and M 17A) Ep.9-Blue Sport(R and M 17B) Ep.10-The Bully(R and M 18A) Ep.11-Our Business(R and M 18B) Ep.12-Money Tree(R and M 19A) Ep.13-Glow in the dark(R and M 19B) Ep.14-Surprise!(R and M 20A) Ep.15-Bloomerang(R and M 20B) Ep.16-Jelly Mode(R and M 21A) (Fanboy,Robot and Monster,Rocket Monkey,Bread Winners,Sanjay and Craig) Category:Playlists